1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile device registration system to be used for preventing theft of an automobile, motorcycle or other such vehicle, which is capable of performing unlocking and locking without using a common mechanical key. In particular, the present invention relates to a mobile device registration system in which communication is performed between a mobile device held by a user and a smart unit furnished to the vehicle, and the smart unit can unlock or lock the vehicle only when the mobile device and the smart unit match with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when registering a mobile device that can be used with a particular vehicle, a mobile device ID is registered into a smart unit (for example, see JP 3479953 B). As a result, unlocking and locking operations can be accepted only when the smart unit detects that the user is carrying a mobile device that has a registered ID which has been registered.
In a conventional mobile device registration system when registering the mobile device ID into the smart unit, since the smart unit cannot obtain information showing whether the mobile device to be registered is registered anew or is already registered in another smart unit, the mobile device can be registered anew into the smart unit even though the mobile device is already registered in the other smart unit.
Therefore, a third party who thoroughly knows how to register the mobile device ID into the smart unit can register his own ID of the mobile device into the other smart unit, whereby he can steel the vehicle where the another smart unit is mounted. Thus there was a problem in that security (theft prevention) could not be guaranteed.